ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Inuzuka Kanako ((Retired))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kanako 'Character Last Name' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username' DemiDaVampi 'Nickname (optional) ' Kana, Kana-Chan 'Age' 12 D'ate of birt'h 06/14/194 AN 'Gender' Female '' 'Ethnicity' ''Yonshigakurian 'Height' 5'3" '' 'Weight''' 95lbs 'Blood Type' O negative 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' red fang markings on her cheeks 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single ' 'Personality Kanako is not a very patient girl; she is very hot headed and easily set off. She is passionate about sparring and is just itching for a good fight. She loves training and getting stronger, she is determined to be a strong ninja and rise up in the ranks. Kanako can be very friendly when shown kindness and loves to laugh, even if she is the only one laughing. She's very outspoken and says what is on her mind and is very playful and full of energy. She has a soft and serious side as well, but it is rarely ever shown. Kanako may be all fun and games, but can be collected when needed. In combat she is generally very confident and relaxed when she feels she has a handle on things, but when the fight gets personal or when someone close to her is in harms way, she becomes cold and deadly, hardening herself. She is the type of fighter who will get back up, no matter how beaten she is. She will not stop at any cost when the fate of someone she loves hangs in the balance. Kanako loves herself and her companion, as well as her friends and family. She loves to drink sake and have fun, because she believes life is too short to be a drag. She gets along with everyone, until you piss her off. She is the type to hold a grudge, but she is not unforgiving either. Kanako loves life, and you can try all you want to crush her spirit, but she will always get back up and move forward. 'Behaviour' Kanako is strong in character, she has a bit of an ego and a lot of pride for her clan. On her off days she may appear to be indifferent or bored, which is the complete opposite of how she is on a normal basis. If Kanako is cold or indifferent towards you it is either because she is just having one of these off days, or she just straight up doesn't like you ( She will make it obvious if she doesn't ). However she is usually only cold towards people she doesn't know on her bad days; If she knows and cares about you she will try to put up a front so you won't worry about her. Pride, honor, and loyalty are three very important things to her, she does not tolerate traitors or people who show disrespect for their own kind. She is more likely to clash with people who have a personality similar to hers, ( i.e people who are loud,obnoxious, prideful, will talk back ,etc. ) especially if they are from another clan and annoy her. However having some rivalry and harmless bickering is a good thing for Kanako. If she needs a stress reliever she will most likely try to pick a fight with those who aren't afraid to fight back. ( The people she will most likely look to for this will be friends who she playfully fights with on ocassion, she will never pick a fight with someone who will take it personally. She may however, when she is truly angry, take it out on the person she didn't mean to, though she tries to avoid this.) If you need Kanako and cannot find her, she will often go to her usual spot to vent ( and most likely hit on things lol ), so look for her there. She will try to hide any emotion that is not carefree or angry, she does not like being seen as weak ( although some may argue that showing anger is weakness, she sees weakness as breaking down, giving up, etc. ). Some do not like her because of how she appears; She is taller than most her age, with dark skin and light hair, and sharp canine teeth. She looks like an outsider to some. Others don't like her because she is noisy, acts on impulse, can't sit still, talks too much, eats like a bottomless pit ( she burns a lot of calories, and especially after a fight she will need to eat to keep her strength up ), and has an attitude that won't quit. Her friends love her because she is loyal and will always come to their aid. She laughs a lot and will try to cheer everyone up when she is in a good mood herself. She hates being ignored or put aside though, if this happens her mood will flip like a switch. But In general Kanako is a playful, eager, fun loving person who is a bit hot headed and impatient. She does her best to show respect for her elders, even though sometimes her hot headedness betrays her. Show respect to her though and she will show the same to you. '' 'Nindo (optional) " If you want to know what a man is like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." "adversity into advantage" "Is that all you've got?!" "I'm starving, when are we going to eat?" '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Inuzuka Clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student '' 'Element One' ''Earth 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Born and raised in the slums of Yonshigakure, Kanako never knew luxury. Every day was a struggle; Her parents were drowning in debt, because her mother was terminally ill and they could not pay for her medical attention let alone their house or basic living materials. Being born of the Inuzuka did not give them any sort of advantage either,in fact it probably did more harm than good. Kana was looked down upon more than anything because of her heritage. They would spit at her and call her a mutt, just because of the impressions the other Inuzuka of the slums had on the people of the village. Others from her clan would often steal and hurt people, she knew this was why. She knew that things were bad, and people were scared. Often when Kana was bullied her brother would come up and put his arm around her and say to them "You know our name, not our story, now beat it." and he would jerk his head to the side, telling them to piss off. Usually this worked...but sometimes it didn't. Sometimes these sort of situations would break out into fights, people would get hurt. Spectators would look at the scene and immediately sum up that it was her and her brother's fault. Life was beginning to look very grim to Kana from a young age...but even still, Kana loved being a part of the Inuzuka family. She was proud of who she was. Everyone in her household had fang birth marks on both cheeks, the trade mark of the clan. In her family there were her parents, herself, and her brother. Kanako was only four years old when her mother fell ill. Before her mother's sickness her father was a ninja, but after his wife being bed ridden for so long, he had to give up life as a ninja and take care of her because Kanako was too young to attend to her mother and Kana's brother was in school. Her father's civilian job just wasn't enough to pay for the bills, and he took up drinking, becoming an alcoholic. After he lost his companion he started blaming Kana for everything, desperate to find a scapegoat. Kana knew that he felt he had only loss in his life, but she could not understand why he couldn't see that he still had two loving children. Her father's hatred for her grew over the years however and she learned hardship as well as helplessness. Around the age of 8 when her older brother was admitted into the academy and not around, her father would break into her bedroom and throw things, knocking everything over, screaming at her. She knew he was drunk, she could smell it on his breath. Her father would throw the bottle at the wall near her head and wail, "You did this!" Kanako knew she did nothing, she was so young at the time of her mother's sickness, she didn't know why he blamed her. She could hear her mother's sobbing in the next room, knowing that it was killing her inside to hear the scene, but there was nothing Kana could do. Her father overpowered her in everyway for she was so small. Things got progressively worse, but every morning she would go into her mother's room and sit on the end of her bed, smiling and laughing, telling jokes. Kana loved her mom's smile, she would do anything to see that spark in her eye. Her mother would smile and laugh, but Kana could see the pain behind her eyes for she knew what went on behind closed doors and could see the evidence on Kanako's body. One night however, her brother came home from the academy and walked in on the scene. Kanako in tears, cowering in a corner, his father in a position to inflict harm to his own daughter. Her brother was twelve at the time, and quite a bit weaker than the former ninja, but he still stood up to their father. That night her brother made it out with a broken arm, and blood covering his face. They had gotten into a physical fight, for there was no sense in conversing with a drunk. Her brother contacted their grandfather immediately. Kanako's grandfather was and still is a great ninja, knowing plenty of the family jutsu and secrets. He took Kanako in and gave her a new life, one with happiness. Over the four years that her grandfather took her in, he couldn't help but notice little Kanako's eyes glisten as she watched the ninja of the village. He knew she desperately wanted to become one; She wanted to follow in the footsteps of the two people she admired, her grandfather and her brother. Even though her grandfather lived in a much higher class area than the slums of Yonshi, and people did not pick on her as much, she hated being stuck in the village. She was not good at doing chores like the other women. She needed an escape, she wanted to live life. So for her twelth birthday her grandfather signed her up for the academy in Yonshi. He knew Kanako was a good girl. She may have learned to be hot headed and impatient from her father, but she learned how to laugh for her mother's sake, and learned loyalty and respect from himself and her brother. He knew she could do it. So now Kana sets forth on her new path in life, one which will hopefully lead to new experiences, new friends, and much happiness. To be Continued~ Roleplaying Library http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Role-Play(10-16-12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Ramen_Shop_Role-Play_(10-17-12) Approved by: ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Status check Category:Unapproved